


Gluttonous

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Emetophilia, M/M, Mild Feeding, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Oral Sex, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Vomiting, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita has a little too much to eat, and Kai fortunately takes the hint.





	Gluttonous

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You know what you're about

A dull thud sounded in the living room, and Reita tore his eyes away from the TV screen, a knowing smile gracing his lips at the sight of a tub of his favourite ice cream, which Kai had set down on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up to meet Kai's gaze, raising an eyebrow, though the smile stayed in place. “I see someone has plans for the evening.”

“I couldn't help but notice you stuffing yourself quite a bit at dinner,” Kai said, biting his lip and leaning his knee on the couch, bending down to press his lips to Reita's. Reita closed his eyes and hummed, one hand instantly going into Kai's hair as they kissed, soft sounds of passion mixing with the sound effects from the TV. When they eventually parted, Reita let his hand trail down Kai's body, his grin widening at the faint bulge in Kai's trousers, loving how excited he was already.

“What can I say, you're a decent cook.”

“Only decent?” Kai feigned a pout, grabbing the ice cream and holding it out of Reita's reach, whose eyes widened in fear. “I'm not so sure you deserve this anymore.”

“You know I'm only kidding, love,” Reita said, sighing in relief when Kai handed him the ice cream along with a spoon. “You want me to just eat this out of the tub?”

Kai plopped down on the couch next to him, splaying one arm over the back of it and shrugging, fixing his gaze on the TV. “Why not? I don't need any, it's all for you.”

“Maybe so, but I'm nice,” Reita said, removing the lid and setting it aside, digging the spoon into the ice cream and holding it up to Kai's lips, smiling fondly when he accepted the treat.

“Thank you.”

“I should be the one saying that.”

“I don't mean for the ice cream. For what's coming up,” Kai said, and Reita could have sworn Kai's cheeks were faintly pink.

“You know we both have this kink, right?” Reita said, closing his lips around a spoonful of ice cream and moaning at the taste.

“Yeah, but you're the one with the difficult job. I just provide moral support.”

“And ice cream,” Reita said, leaning back against the couch and holding the tub tightly to his chest, focusing his attention back on the screen.

“And ice cream.”

When the movie eventually ended, Reita had finished the entire container mostly by himself, and he definitely felt more full than what he considered comfortable. “I'm ready if you are.”

“How is it? Does it hurt?” Kai leaned closer to Reita, stroking a hand over his belly while studying his face, a shiver running down his spine at the pained groan Reita let out.

“Yeah, a little, at least when you do that,” Reita said, gritting his teeth and sucking in a breath when Kai pressed gently down on his stomach, the pain flaring up. He reached between Kai's legs to squeeze his dick through his sweatpants, pleased with how hard he was. “All that just for me?”

Kai moaned at the stimulation to his dick, even through two layers of clothing, Reita's hand still felt amazing. “Why don't you go drink some water while I grab a towel and prepare the bedroom?”

“You have a position in mind?”

“Yeah, you'll see.” Kai raised his hips ever so slightly, enjoying Reita groping him for a little longer before getting up, heading for the bathroom. Reita reached for the remote to turn off the TV, taking the container and the spoon back to the kitchen, cleaning up first before pouring himself a large glass of water.

The first glass went down easily, but halfway through the second, Reita's stomach was starting to protest. He battled with his own body for a while, swallowing down retches and chasing them with water, managing somehow to empty the second glass. The third was a pain to get down, his throat convulsing and protesting heavily, and he had to pause to let out a belch halfway through.

He gripped the counter with one hand, breathing heavily as he worked up the courage to finish the glass, knowing it would make it easier on himself later. He grimaced as he poured the rest of the water down his throat, ignoring his body's complaints, chugging it down and setting the glass on the counter. That should be good enough.

When he got to the bedroom, his stomach churning occasionally as he walked, Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed, having stripped down to nothing and placed towels down both on the mattress and the floor. He was holding a set of cuffs, and he smiled up at Reita when he entered. “Do you remember your safe signal?”

Reita nodded. “Double tap the bed to pause the scene and tell you how I'm doing.”

“Then strip down for me.”

Reita's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he peeled his shirt off, leaving it on the dresser, before doing the same to his trousers. Kai's gaze was on him the entire time, and he couldn't help but sway his hips slowly as he slid his boxers down his legs, hoping Kai was enjoying the view.

“Come here.” Kai crooked a finger at Reita, beckoning him closer, reaching for his arm. Reita hummed in contentment when the first cuff closed around his wrist, Kai tightening the strap, giving it a firm tug when he'd fastened the buckle. “Too tight?”

Reita shook his head, and Kai continued with the next wrist, before moving on to his ankles, lifting Reita's feet one by one to place in his lap as he worked. He got up when he was done, patting the mattress. “Lie down.”

“On my back?”

“On your back.”

Reita lay down, shuffling so his head was hanging off the edge, bending his legs at the knee and planting his feet on the bed. Kai clasped his wrists to their corresponding ankle, effectively immobilising Reita in the position he was in, moving to the end of the bed. He placed his hands on his hips and admired Reita's naked form, belly slightly bloated, arms straight along his sides and fastened to his ankles. Reita giggled at the sight of him upside down like that, making Kai raise an eyebrow. “Has all the blood gone to your head already?”

“No, but we might as well get started before it does,” Reita said, licking his lips with an expectant grin. “Come destroy my throat.”

Kai took his cock in one hand, giving it a few languid strokes, though Reita had a point, there was no reason to delay. He stepped closer and cradled Reita's head in his free hand, slapping his dick against his cheek and delighting in the way Reita groaned. “Open up.”

Reita parted his lips obediently, moaning as Kai's cock slid past them. He was already so big, Reita could hardly wait to feel that thick shaft stretch his lips wider than he thought possible. Kai started out gently, giving shallow thrusts of his hips, the head of his cock moving in and out of Reita's mouth, getting him used to the feeling.

After a little while, Reita gave a low moan, and Kai nodded, gradually deepening his thrusts, pushing more of his cock into Reita's mouth. The first time the head hit Reita's throat and he choked, Kai pulled out, giving Reita a minute to recover. He coughed and sputtered, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Kai's cock, and Kai grinned, smearing it over Reita's face with his shaft. “You're making a mess already.”

“Which one of us is the one making the mess?” Reita asked, and before he finished his sentence, Kai was already shoving his cock back into his mouth.

“Smartass.” Reita choked again, Kai had forced more than half his cock past his lips, and he could feel his throat convulsing, something in his stomach churning furiously. “Let's see if you can talk back with your mouth full.”

Reita pulled against the cuffs as he coughed around Kai's head, his body shaking violently, and the next hard thrust did it. Kai was quick to pull out as Reita retched, bile shooting from his throat, past his face, some of it hitting Kai's dick. The first one was always just as thrilling every time, something about the perfect, clean moment being broken and turned into something gross. And they were just getting started.

“Look at you, filthy, like common gutter trash.” The degrading words coupled with the saliva running down his face had Reita moaning, his cheeks burning with shame at how much he was enjoying himself already. There was an acidic taste in his mouth, and he nearly gagged just from the overwhelming flavour when Kai shoved back into his mouth.

Reita managed to suppress his gag reflex this time, and when Kai's entire length disappeared down his throat, he just lay there, holding his breath and concentrating on not clenching his muscles. “Fuck, look at that bulge.” Kai sounded out of breath himself as he reached down to stroke his thumb over the outline of his cock in Reita's throat, lightly closing his hand around Reita's neck as he rocked his hips, watching the shape shift under Reita's skin.

Eventually, however, Reita slipped up, tried to swallow around Kai's cock before his conscious mind had time to stop himself. His body tensed up as he barfed, bile rising in his throat and shooting out of his mouth, Kai stepping back to let it flow again.

“You're so hot,” Kai said, this time not waiting for Reita to catch his breath, needing the friction to his dick, fucking Reita's mouth with shallow thrusts while he recovered. As long as Kai pulled away, Reita could at least still somewhat avoid getting his vomit on his face, managing to put enough force behind his barfs that he either hit Kai or the towel beneath them. The problem would be when Kai stopped pulling out, making the vomit either trickle out around his dick or gather in Reita's mouth.

Just like that, Reita thought when Kai slammed his cock into Reita's uvula without warning, his fingers tightening around Reita's neck and keeping him in place, grip merciless as Reita choked and retched. His mouth filled with stomach acid, the half digested contents of his dinner, and wet ice cream, the taste of it enough to prompt another round, and the fluids pressing against his lips were too much. The disgusting soup flowed out down his face, and Reita had to close his eyes as his face was soiled, squirming and trying to pull away from Kai so he could breathe.

“Ugh, smells foul. Can't imagine how bad it is for you,” Kai said, pulling almost out of Reita's mouth before thrusting back in, groaning as he fucked Reita's face. The smell was truly awful, especially since vomit had dripped down into Reita's nostrils, the nauseating scent only contributing to the issue. He felt absolutely repulsive, especially when Kai thrust too hard and he gagged again, more vomit running down his face.

Kai pushed his cock as deep as it would go and held it, keeping Reita's head still as another wave passed his lips, ignoring the way he struggled and the sputtering sounds he made as he tried to breathe around the intrusion in his throat and the bile gathering in his mouth. Kai was so deep down Reita's throat, his balls were resting against his nose, and when he held Reita's head in place and started snapping his hips sharply, he almost felt cruel. Reita writhed on the bed as he tried to breathe, throat convulsing around Kai's cock, and it felt so damn good, Kai wished it never had to end.

He knew he couldn't keep it up forever without hurting Reita, however, and when he pulled out completely, Reita was coughing violently and heaving for air. “Too much?” he asked, stroking Reita's cheek gently, smiling when Reita shook his head.

He spat out some remnants of food that had caught in his mouth, licking his lips and regretting it when the taste made him grimace. “I'm loving every second of it, don't stop.”

“Don't forget your signal,” Kai said as he wiped the worst of the mess off Reita's face, taking a hold of his throat again as he pushed back in, groaning as he felt his own cock under his palm. He squeezed down lightly and moaned, it felt so fucking good, but then Reita was retching again, and he pulled out. A wet belch left Reita once his mouth was free, though he didn't get much of a break this time, Kai was right back to fucking his face a second later.

The next few times when Reita retched, Kai didn't stop moving at all, almost fucking Reita's vomit back into him, and Reita gripped the chains connected to his cuffs to have something to hold onto, his body wrecked with spasms due to the force of his heaves. His eyes were watering, and he blinked a few times, his eyelashes wet with tears and puke.

Kai pulled back when Reita's throat convulsed again, stroking his shaft as he watched Reita spit out the bile, groaning at the sight. “Shit, yeah, you're so disgusting,” Kai said, his arousal evident in his voice, and he spat a gob of saliva onto Reita's face, smearing it with his cock, dragging it over his lips and cheeks, grinning when Reita tried to turn away, gripping his hair and holding him still.

He pushed in slowly before pulling all the way out again, repeating the movement a few times, moaning as Reita gagged and coughed, the sounds making his cock twitch in his hand. He gave Reita a few seconds before he pushed in all the way, gripping his hair with both hands as he started thrusting hard into Reita's mouth.

Reita's throat tightened and he hurled again, the sound nearly drowned out by Kai's moan, and by now it was impossible to keep his eyes open, or he'd get something in them. It was nasty, it was gross, and he was hard as a rock and leaking between his legs, almost wishing he wasn't cuffed so he could stroke himself while Kai fucked the contents of his stomach out of him.

“So close,” Kai moaned, fingers tightening in Reita's hair as he pounded his throat ruthlessly, making Reita retch twice more before he came. He moaned long and low as he buried his cock in Reita's mouth, rocking his hips slowly as wave after wave of his climax washed over him, and it never seemed to end.

He pulled out and watched as vomit and cum trickled down Reita's face, taking pity on him and reaching down to wipe his eyes so he could open them, meeting his gaze with a smile. Then he bent forward without a word, hooking his hands under Reita's thighs and taking his cock in his mouth, wrenching a surprised moan from Reita.

He bobbed his head slowly, tasting Reita's precum on his tongue and knowing it wouldn't take him long, though that didn't mean he was going to rush. He hummed around the head and sucked eagerly, fingers digging into Reita's skin as he worked his cock, delighting in the gasps and moans Reita made and the way he writhed beneath him.

Kai stroked Reita's shaft with his tongue, pulling back to flick it into the slit, grinning at how red and swollen his cock was. “You know how filthy it makes you to get off on this, right?”

Reita managed a weak nod in response, but not much else, groaning as Kai's lips closed around his head again, closing his eyes as his cock was swallowed. He resisted the urge to buck his hips up, staying as still as he could while Kai sucked him, his moans gradually rising in volume.

“Fuck, Kai, please.” Reita was whimpering now, Kai was taking him deep, unrelenting in his movements, and a moment later, Reita was cumming with a desperate moan. His thighs tensed, and he forced himself not to close them, trying to raise his head so he could watch, but with the way Kai was leaning over him, he couldn't see much.

Kai swallowed Reita's cum and pulled back, grinning down at him. “That was pretty amazing.”

“Agreed,” Reita panted heavily as Kai unchained him, pulling him higher up on the bed so his neck wouldn't be in such a painful position. He took a clean washcloth and sat down on the bed, wiping Reita's face gently.

“Do you want to take a shower now, or do you need a moment?”

“I need a moment, that was intense.” Reita curled up against Kai, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his stomach.

“But good, right?”

“So good.” Reita closed his eyes and nuzzled Kai lovingly, hiding his smile in his belly. “I'm so glad we both have the same strange kink.”

“As am I.” Kai buried his fingers in Reita's hair, playing with it idly, wincing when his fingers caught in a piece of half digested food. “Okay, up, shower time.”

Reita laughed as he raised his head, looking up at Kai. “No no no, I had to have that run down my face, you can handle touching it for a few minutes.”

“But Reita, it's gross.”

“If you think that's gross, I've got something for you,” Reita said, still laughing as he pressed his lips to Kai's, moving them slowly and pushing his tongue into Kai's mouth, who whined, but accepted the intrusion, placing one hand at the back of Reita's head. They kissed deeply for a few minutes, sharing the taste of bile and ice cream and whatever else remained in Reita's mouth, until they both had to pull apart for air, Kai giggling softly.

“I deserved that, huh?”

Reita closed his eyes and smiled, nudging Kai with his nose, pecking his lips lovingly. “I'll take that shower now.”


End file.
